marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Young (Season 6)
We Are Young We Are Young '''is a song performed by Meso-Teens. The Meso-Teens sing it as a victory number at their school. Former members of The Baby-Dolls, Valerie, Sophie, and Jasmine are re-inducted back into New Directions along with Daisy, now becoming a member of the New Directions, after Marissa convinces them to return. It is said that Andrea and Simon had agreed that the Baby-Doll's can do one performance at competitions. Simon walks in near the end of the song, surprised and happy with what he sees. At the end of the song everyone joins in on a group hug as tension rises again as Molly grows jealous on Andrea cuddling with Trevor as he shares a kiss with her. Lyrics '''Andrea: Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover, he's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Dean: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Cameron (and Marissa): So if by the time The bar closes (And you feel like falling down) (I'll carry you home) Simon with Meso-Teens: Tonight We are young Molly and Trevor with Meso-Teens: So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, Than the sun! Valerie, Jasmine and Sophie with Meso-Teens: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, Than the sun! Valerie: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I, I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart Andrea: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home Dean with Meso-Teens: Tonight Molly and Dean with Meso-Teens: We are young So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, Than the sun! (Jasmine: Whoa!) Jasmine and Sophie with Meso-Teens (Meso-Teens): Tonight We are young (We are young!) So let's set the world on fire! (Fire!) We can burn brighter, (Brighter!) Than the sun! Marissa with Meso-Teens harmonizing: Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Simon with Meso-Teens (Marissa): The world is on my side (Carry me home tonight) I have no reason to run So will someone come and (Just carry me home tonight) Carry me home tonight Sophie with Meso-Teens (Marissa): The angels never arrived (Carry me home tonight) But I can hear the choir So someone come and carry me home (Just carry me home tonight) Andrea (and Trevor): Tonight We are young (So let's set the world on fire) (We can burn brighter,) (Than the sun!) Molly: We are young! Sophie with Meso-Teens: Tonight (Molly: Yeah!) We are young (Meso-Teens: We are young!) Molly, Marissa and Jasmine with Meso-Teens (Meso-Teens): So let's set the world on fire (Fire!) We can burn brighter, (Brighter!) Than the sun! Andrea and Trevor: So if by the time The bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry You home Tonight Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs